


Mako

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Trash, I was in fact not drunk on OJ while making this, The lovely Ruma ships Asakiku so I do too, more inside jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is why you're my friend. ;D





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is also pure crack, soon case you are a pure, innocent soul that subscribed to me accidentally, leave. XD
> 
> Also, you're welcome Ruma~

     Ruma was settling down in their room, limp and led from the exhaustion of  _school._  They took out their phone to ignore  _millions_ of alters they got from every single website they had signed up on. However, they soon absconded the abored tasked of deleting emails, opting out to look at Asakiku "Fluff" pictures.

 

_Cough, Cough, yeah totally..._

 

    However just as they went to click on more sinful websites, suddenly a giant, billowing, majestic...FallorFly, ready upon their every command.

     Yet Ruma, freaking out over Yuuri and Yurio, WHICH WILL NEVER HAPPEN EVER DEAL WITH IT, decided to torture their friend in the cruelest way possible...

      By looking at coma inducing rainbow lights and looking at their abomination ship, while watching TMNT in the backround. I mean...the turtle thing wasn't so bad, but whatever.

     Anyway after watching their hideous abnormalities of Otps, FallorFly left, head hanging low with a rainbow crown barely hanging on. Ruma tried to persuade their friend to come back, but to their avail and excitement, Japan and England kidnapped forever.

The end.


End file.
